The Faults in Our Stars
by cordiebear95
Summary: Who knew our past mistakes and Faults could appear in our children. Tauriel thought she had seen and heard the last from The Woodland Realm when King Thranduil had release her from her duties to him. But, when a young Elven prince who looks remarkably like the old Woodland Prince appears in Dale unannounced. Old flames will ignite, especially when love is at the center of it.
1. Chapter 1

**I figured I would give you guys a sneak peak into the sequel to "A Little Piece of Starlight", and give you a look quick character summary for some of the new and returning characters to the story.**

 **Character Summaries:**

Adonnienniel Oakenshield - _Although her looks resemble her late uncle (Fili), her personality is that of her father. She has an act for getting into trouble, but always has a way of getting out of it. She takes more after her Elven heritage, and it is almost impossible to tell her apart from other ellith, except that she has shorter ear tips. She has been trained to use a variety of weapons, but usually sticks to her Bow and Arrow(Kili made it for her)._

Thorin Oakenshield III - _Thorin is referred to as the voice of reason. He is often the one getting Ade out of trouble. He is the perfect mix of both his races with being almost as tall as his sister, his ears are more round than hers and he has the unruly hair of his father (He keeps his beard like Kili's) He however has pacients like his mother. He is content with remaining inside Erebor._

Awena Oakenshield- _She is the last child born to Tauriel and Kili, she is short for her age showing that she takes more after her dwarven heritage then her elven one. She is her father's pride and joy. She is very sassy and stubborn. She looks up to her sister and always tries to be included in her siblings games._

Durion (means _Fiery_ )- _The illegitimate son of the Prince of the Woodland Realm and an unknown Elleth. He was left on the steps of the palace when he was not older than a babe. He is calm minded, but has a smooth temper like his father._

Brae- _The only son of Sigrid, who always dreamed of following in his uncle and grandfather's footsteps and becoming one of the guards of Dale. He is shy to strangers, but always stands strong for his friends and family._

Alanon _\- The butcher's son, and Brae's oldest friend. He has wanted for so long to rise out of his father's shadow and become something more than a simple butcher like all other men in his family. He joined training with the guard to fulfill that craving_.

Tauriel- _The Queen of the Lonely Mountain._

Kili Oakenshield- _The aging King under the mountain, still never looked so good._


	2. Prologue

**_I'm sorry I just couldn't wait to start going on this story and just had to upload the first chapter. Just to be clear this story takes place the same day that the Epilogue of "A Little Piece of Starlight" ends at. It's been 45 years since Adonnienniel and Thorin where born and they look about 18 in human years, and Awena is about 25, but looks about 8. I hope you enjoy it, and also don't forget to like and review._**

 ** _xoxo_**

 ** _-Cassie_**

Chapter 1:

"Ade! Slow down!" Thorin called after his sister as they raced across the plains between Erebor and Dale.

Adonnienniel had insisted on visiting the marketplace today, in hope of finding the material she had been searching for. She wanted everything to be perfect for the feast her parents were throwing in celebration of their 45 years since birth.

And so being the good brother that he was, Thorin agreed to accompany Addonienniel on her trip. But, one thing had led to another, and before he knew it he was racing her to the gates of Dale.

Addonienniel was a lot like their father in many ways, particularly when it came to her adventurous spirit and ability to be reckless. It wasn't all that bad though, it helped her when making quick judgments about her every day tasks, and it helped her to avoid her mother when she needed to. But, at the same time she could be like her mother, calm in the middle of a crisis, and maintain the balance and pose of any elleth.

He hair danced in the breeze behind her as her horse galloped across the even ground. To anyone one on first glance she would look like any other elleth visiting the city, it was only when you got up close that you could tell she was only half elf.

Her ears were what gave her away. Compared to that of her mother's they were reasonably short. Not to mention her uncanny resemblance to the fallen prince of Erebor.

"Come on Thorin at least make it a challenge on me." Addonienniel called over her shoulder at her brother.

"You want a challenge fine." Thorin whispered under his breath as he tapped his heel into his own horses side kicking him from a slow gallop into a fast one.

If you did not know Thorin and Addonienniel personally than you would have never thought them to be twins. They were as different as the sun and moon.

While Ade took after their mother and Elven Heritage, Thorin was a perfect mixture of both. Having been a little bit taller than his father, while still maintaining the build of a dwarf.

And just like in personality, their appearances differed too.

Addonienniel was considered the light of the mountain, as she was as vibrant and glowing.

While Thorin was as calm and collected. Unlike his unruly mane of hair, that he had inherited from their father. And that was where the similarities to his father ended. The rest of him was all his mother. From the emerald green eyes that glistened in the light, to the freckles that adorned his nose and cheeks.

Thorin had just barely caught up to Addonienniel when they reached the gates to Dale.

"Don't worry brother, one day you will beat me at something. And when that day come we shall drink an ale together." Ade laughed as she dismounted her horse and took its reins in her hand as she led it towards the stables to tie it up.

"That we will." Thorin replied following her lead, "But, alas I do not think that day will come sister."

"You're probably right." Ade stated.

She turned around to look at her brother, and a giggle left her mouth, "Oh Thorin you hair's a mess. Must mother comb it for you."

"I will have you know that not even mother can tame these locks, just ask father."Thorin stated tying his horse to the pole outside the stables. "Plus I already comb my hair today. We can't all have perfect wavy hair like you can."

Addonienniel rolled her eyes and motioned her brother towards her.

Thorin walked forward slowly.

Taking his crown off his head and handing it to him, Ade began to run her fingers through his hair attempting to make it somewhat presentable.

After a few moments she fastened it back with one of the many clamps Kili had made for his son and placed his crown back on his head.

"There see, no one will complain about the prince of Erebor having messy hair."

"Thank you." Thorin said adjusting the crown on his head till it sat comfortably. He than offered his arm to his sister.

She took it without hesitation. "Do you think we will see Brae, or Alanon today?"

"You know with the amount of men you hang around with, it's no wonder every suitor that comes to visit has no interest in you." Thorin stated, "And I think not, they are far too busy being trained as guardsman."

"It is not like I have any interest in them myself. I only put up with them to please father." Addonienniel replied, "Plus we both know father would never marry me off if I did not wish for it."

"So you wish to marry Brae, or Alanon?"

"You'll never know." Ade laughed pulling her arm away from her brother's and running ahead to the market.

Thorin rolled his eyes and chased after her.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Sorry it's been so long, i lost motivation to write this story for a while, but do not fret i am back. This chapter may be short but i can assure you the next will make up for it. This one was more of a introductory to Allanon's character. Hope you enjoy and dont forget to drop me a review.**_

 _ **xoxox**_

 _ **-Cassie**_

Chapter 1:

" _Left…. Right….. Block….. Repeat…."_ Allanon thought as his sword came in contact with the practice dummy he had made out of a bag of flour and a bucket, whose purpose had been to hold seeds.

He's movements flow from one to the next as each time his sword made contact with the bag it slowly began to rip.

"Allanon!" came a booming voice from the entrance to the stables, "I asked you to come out and feed them pigs, and once again you're fooling around."

Allanon spun around to look at his father's heavy frame, something they did not share.

"I was going to….." Allanon began.

"And how do you expect to do that with them seeds dumped out all over the floor? You don't think boy." His father replied walking further into the stable. "Too much like your mother you are."

And his father was right, from his lanky body, to his black hair he was all his mother. Even their personalities seem to match up. They both carried dreams of doing something more with their lives, and always had been the cause of trouble in their youth.

"There was nothing wrong with ma." Allanon stated lowering himself to the ground with bucket now in hand.

Slowly he began to pick up seed after seed.

"Your mother couldn't appreciate what she had in front of her, and she died unhappy with her life." His father growled standing above him casting a shadow along the barn floor making Allanon feel like a small child again. "Pick up these seeds and then feed the pigs, if i have to come back in here again boy."

Allanon lowered his gaze from his father's and gave a small nodded.

The only sound that his father made as he retreated back out of the room was, the crunching of his footsteps on the hay that covered the barn floor.

Allanon sighed, his father always had the ability to make him feel small, even more so now that his mother was gone.

"You shouldn't let him bully you like that Al." Came a voice from behind him.

Looking over his shoulders, he found Addonienniel and Thorin standing in the barn door. The sun shining behind them, made them look like angels, as it sent their shadows glowing across the ground.

"It's better then him hitting me." Allanon replied getting to his feet and wiping the dirt off his trousers. "Now what brings the Prince and Princess of Erebor to Dale?"

"Ade needed some fabric to finish up her dress for the feast." Thorin replied walking into the barn. His gaze fell upon the seeds scattered along the floor, "A little sword practice again?"

"Not going to make the guard if I don't practice. I'd do anything to get out of this place." Allanon whispered picking up the bucket with what little seeds he had picked up in it.

"You know you could always ask myself or Brae to help you if you ever need it."

"I know, it's just when people look at me all they see is the lowly butcher's son and I want to show them I can be more then my father. I guess i just want to prove that I don't need someone else help to become great."

"You already are great Al." Ade replied coming to stand next to her brother. "Now come, with us to find Brae, we were going to head to the market to grab something to eat, before we head back to Erebor."

"You mean after you are sure mother is not going to be waiting by the front gates to give you trouble for missing your lessons, for the third time this week." Thorin corrected.

"If i wanted to be queen, then I would go to lessons. But you have that job covered brother." Ade replied, "So Al the market?"

Offering out his hand to the princess of Erebor, Allanon nodded.

Addonienniel smiled and slide her hand in her friends before offering her other hand to her brother.

Thorin shook his head but accepted his sister's hand none the less as they walked out of the barn and down the hill heading for the market.


End file.
